


The Beginning

by Apollorising



Series: Apollorisings clan [1]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 07:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12552148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollorising/pseuds/Apollorising
Summary: After getting injured in battle Alru meets Efina and Bru and the three plan the beginning of their new lair.





	The Beginning

The battle raged outside of the small cave where Alru hid. He was young and inexperienced, and he wasn’t the only one. Aside from a few weathered generals the whole army was made of young, dumb kids, barely old enough to fight. Times were hard, Windsinger’s true army had been ripped apart in battle months ago but the war raged on. The generals recruited younger and younger dragons, training went from years to hours. They were being slaughtered.

The wound in Alru’s side stung like the bite of a thousand fire ants, nothing he did could stop the bleeding. The cave he’d taken refuge in was cold and damp, with each drop of blood that leaked from his side he could feels deaths claws closing their grip. His vision began to fade, but in the last seconds before consciousness left him he saw it. A wall of fire, it moved towards him at a steady pace before finally enveloping him, even as the fire lifted his weak body he felt no heat. It must be the end.

He woke up two days later. The wound in his side was tight but he felt no pain. He recognized the green canvas above him as the inside of a medical tent, he could hear the battle outside adding to the overwhelming noise of dragons calling out in pain and the doctors rushing to treat them. Shortly after he awoke a doctor approached him, she was a Guardian dressed in traditional healer wear. She had large black wings and dark golden body with orange lining her prominent bone structure, between that and the furnace accent on her upper legs, she strongly resembled a fire.

“How do you feel, how’s the pain?” she asked.

“Its fine, what happened?”

“You were injured in battle, I pulled you out of a cave myself. A spear punctured your spleen, you lost a lot of blood but we were able to stitch up the wound, you should be okay in a week or so but you’ll need several weeks of rehabilitation. I should warn you though, your wound became infected it was a bacteria originating from the Scared Wasteland, since you’re a Mirror you have a slight immunity so it didn’t spread fast enough to kill you. It did spread though, your leg became partially atrophied, you’ll walk with a limp and they’ve revoked your battle clearance. You won’t be able to return to the army.”

“Good, I’m sick of this war.”

“You’re not the only one. I’m Efina by the way, I’ll be your doctor for the duration of your recovery.”

“I’m Alru. You’re sick of it too huh?”

“Too many dead kids, too many we couldn’t save. I want to go back to a quiet life where the most severe injury I treat is an Onyx Cobra bite.”

“Why don’t we go back? You and me. After my rehabilitation is over, we should just go. I know of a quiet place in the Sunbeam Ruins, we could start our own clan, get away from the war.”

“I don’t even know you, Alru.”

“I’ll be here, you can get to know me.”

“Maybe.”

Several days later another foot soldier was rushed in, a Tundra. His body was covered in deep gashes that oozed dark red blood. Efina rushed to help him, it was several hours before she returned.  
Alru and Efina had grown quite close and Alru believed she would soon agree to his proposal. She returned looking distraught and sat down next to Alru. She spoke in a voice that betrayed her exhaustion.

“I’ll go with you, I’ll go to the Sunbeam Ruins and start a clan. I want out of this.”

“That Tundra that was brought in…?”

“He’ll survive, He’ll be scarred but alive.”

 

Alru’s release from medical was fast approaching. Efina had informed her superior of her intent to leave, although she left out the details that she was leaving with a patient. Alru had just finished his physical therapy exercises and returned to his small sector of the medical tent when he was approached by the Tundra with the gashes. His wounds had begun to heal but the stitches were still visible leaving a collection of ghastly wounds. Alru had learned this dragons name was Bru. Bru sat next to Alru, grimacing in pain.

“There’s talk that you and Efina are running away to start a clan.”

“There’s talk of a lot of things around here.”

“If its true I want in” he paused. “I can’t go back to that. I’m tired of fighting.”

“I’ll have to talk to Efina.”

“By all means.” Efina approached the two dragons just in time.

“Bru here wants to join our up and coming clan” Alru said.

“Is that so?”

“I don’t mean to intrude on the two of you, but I want to get away from all of this and I’d like to have someone to go with” Bru spoke with the voice of a true diplomat.

“I don’t know why you couldn’t go with us” Alru replied.

“We’d be happy to have you.” Efina added.

 

Two days later the trio set out for the Sunbeam Ruin. Somehow Alru always knew which way to go to get them there the fastest. The journey took three days but they arrived to find the land in perfect condition and they immediately set to work building shelter. Once they had places to sleep they began drafting laws for their new society. And so, the clan was born.


End file.
